Configuration examples/Quick tournament
If you like Tournament game mode (1vs1), but you don't like long waiting times in the queue, try this. In Tournament mode, only two players at once fight, and the others wait in a queue. When it is your turn, you play until the fraglimit: if you win your match, you will face another opponent; if you lose, you will end at the bottom of the queue, waiting for your turn again. The only problem is that waiting could be boring, so let's make the waiting time shorter. Here we are going to create a custom configuration file, with a "quick match" of a single frag... only one kill: if you live, you stay (a sort of "survival" mode), and if you die, you go in the queue... but the queue advances faster than usual! It is advisable so use small maps (like CE1M7, WRACKDM17, FAN, SUSPENDEND), or medium maps (like OA_SHINE, CZEST1TOURNEY, AM_GALMEVISH, SLIMEFAC, AGGRESSOR). Standard map rotation scripts do not work with Tournament mode. WARNING: Parts of the configuration have not been touched/covered in these examples, like server name or "award pushing" feature (that is not important in Tournament mode). You can play using simply the configurations you find here, but in order to have a complete server configuration, you should integrate them with the other commands you can find in Servers#Server config example. Settings Quick tournament Copy/paste the following lines to a plain text file, naming it, for example quick_tournament.cfg, and place it inside your baseoa folder (under your OpenArena installation or user data folder). Then launch OpenArena and execute it (example: \exec quick_tournament.cfg). set g_gametype 1 // Tournament mode set fraglimit 1 // The opponent will change after every kill. If you want, you can use another low value, like 2 or 3. set timelimit 2 // Not useful with fraglimit 1, but if you want to have an higher fraglimit and still a quick match, use a low timelimit set g_warmup 3 // Since each match is quick and the players should always be ready to get in, the warmup time can be lower than usual (default is 20) sets g_elimination 0 // In this example, we hold this off. // map fan // "Uncomment" (remove the // at the beginning of the line) this line in your cfg file just to launch a map where to play. Quick tournament with g_elimination option The gametype is still Tournament, but here we enable also a special game option called "g_elimination", that puts in some features from Elimination mode: you begin the game with many weapons and armor (customizable values) and you don't have to worry about searching for powerups around the arena. Please read Elimination#CVARs to know what are the variables that allow you to customize Elimination settings (not all of them affect g_elimination option). You can copy/paste the following lines to a text file called, for example, quick_match_elimination.cfg. set g_gametype 1 // Tournament mode set fraglimit 1 // The opponent will change after every kill. If you want, you can use another low value, like 2 or 3. set timelimit 2 // Not useful with fraglimit 1, but if you want to have an higher fraglimit and still a quick match, use a low timelimit set g_warmup 3 // Since each match is quick and the players should always be ready to get in, the warmup time can be lower than usual (default is 20) sets g_elimination 1 // This enables Elimination features outside Elimination mode. //Elimination starting health and ammo (customize as you wish) set elimination_startArmor "150" set elimination_startHealth "200" set elimination_machinegun "500" set elimination_shotgun "500" set elimination_grenade "100" set elimination_rocket "50" set elimination_lightning "300" set elimination_railgun "20" set elimination_plasmagun "200" set elimination_bfg "0" set elimination_nail "0" set elimination_mine "0" set elimination_chain "0" // map fan // "Uncomment" (remove the // at the beginning of the line) this line in your cfg file just to launch a map where to play. More If you want, you can try to use some other settings: take a look to the Special game options page. If you want, you could enable vampire mode or automatic regeneration, to allow the single-round match to be a little longer... but maybe this goes a bit out from the initial idea of a quick queue. Enabling instantgib mode, instead, could be even too fast! By the way, if you like speed, you can change g_speed value (default is 320) to make the players move faster or slower. Restore standard configuration These are the default settings in OpenArena 0.8.5. You can place them in a file called, for example, quick_tournament_disable.cfg. Executing it will undo the changes previously made. set g_gametype 0 set fraglimit 20 set timelimit 0 set g_warmup 20 set g_elimination 0 //Restore Elimination starting health and ammo set elimination_startArmor "150" set elimination_startHealth "200" set elimination_machinegun "500" set elimination_shotgun "500" set elimination_grenade "100" set elimination_rocket "50" set elimination_lightning "300" set elimination_railgun "20" set elimination_plasmagun "200" set elimination_bfg "0" set elimination_nail "0" set elimination_mine "0" set elimination_chain "0" Category:Configuration examples